


Папарацци

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Collage, F/M, Football, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: Все фотографии взяты из открытых источников.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: визуал высокого рейтинга





	Папарацци

**Author's Note:**

> Все фотографии взяты из открытых источников.

Вездесущие папарацци настигают футбольных звёзд, ловят их в самых невероятных ситуациях. Не всегда последние против…

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87041252.jpg)

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87041250.jpg)

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87041249.jpg)


End file.
